SEX! Or Reasons for Living
by writerdude3000
Summary: A series of four one shots about four SoR'ers discovering, rediscovering, thinking about, exploring or learning about SEX. Rated M not for anything explicit but for the actual subject matter. It sounds bad? WELL CHECK IT OUT!


xX... I was reading some of my other stories and i realize how LITTLE i write anymore, and how good and odd my old stuff used to be... i guess i'm just a has been SOR writer... xX

"Oh god..." she said, rolling over. The bedsheet covering her. She looked to her left at him, he was flexing his jaw, "You ok?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah..." he got up, totally naked, and walked over to the armoir. She followed him, observing from behind.

"You get those muscles from ultimate frisbee?" she asked, laughing. She never laughed that much, she wasn't on anything. He turned to face her, full frontal, totally exposed. One hand on his hip the other hand running through his floppy brown hair. The lopsided, cute grin on his face.

"Ha Ha... very funny. You'd be surprised at the workout I get!" He turned, found what he was looking for, moisturizer for dry skin, applied some and made his way back across the dark room, sliding over the dark wood floor. The one window was slammed shut and the one curtain was covering the night and the noises of the world as one world got up and one went to bed. 1AM. it was a weary hour to be up.

He lay down besides her, they both starred up at the cieling. No one said a word for a while.

She put her arms behind her head and lifted the bedsheet off her body using her foot, until it was raised in the air. He turned his head.She smiled. It was these unexpected, silent exchanges that made their relationship special. She could show some skin, in a very seductive way and he could walk around naked- it was an easy exchange. Self image... well, modesty... was not a commodity which they kept around for a long time.

She racked her brain to try and remember his name... what was it... Paul!

Paul Paul Paul she said the name over and over in her mind as if trying to associate the name with a face...the face, well, the body was laying right next to her. A body which just minutes ago she was veryclosely associated with.

Paul Paul Paul was unlike any man she had ever met. He wasn't geeky, or handsome or manly. He was... Paul. cute in a very seductive way. A way that made his awkwardness sexy and every part of his body a hot item. Paul was...

Ok.

They did it again. She leaned over for a kiss and he leaned over to whisper something into her ear and they got so mixed up they just ended up giving up and having sex. SEX.

What a word, a marvelous word she thought. What else can bring you such INSTANT gratification but what else was so delicate and help remind you how frail human life is. It seemed odd, for them to be totally ok with nudity, sex and love on a first date but the pull had been so close. So intamate. So intense. Ok- after six martini's what DIDN'T look hot? To top it all off: Paul WAS hot. Just not the type of guy she usually went for.

in fact, it usually ended with the man proclaiming his homosexuality and him storming out of the apartment. She tended to do that to men, but now, she wasn't in her apartment with the vintage posters and the 70s TV, she was in the apartment of Paul- a college boy on a vacation from his college: Columbia. He was all alone in the city, his first time without school work or parents or... anything, and it was up to her, a woman that he met in a bar in which he was in only because of his so called "friend", to show him the city...and herself.

It had been a wild weekend, infact, most of it was NOT taken up by sex, most of it was spent enjoying the city covered in blankets of snow. Spent at the rink, the theaters, the bars, the cafes, the museums, the parks, the taxis... everywhere.

It was like a poem. A poem proclaiming love. She was only one year older than him. He was a senior she was a lowly cubicle worker for a lowly advertising firm. She wanted to go back to college, he wanted to graduate- they wanted to switch lives. But still have each other.

6AM. Both naked but in the kitchen, him frying bacon, her eating bacon while saving a piece or two for him. He leaned over and kissed her, pouring some coffee. She kissed him back. Being naked and drinking coffee is an odd expierence but one highly reccomended by her. By Katie. By Paul- hopefully. So, it was the end of the scene- both naked, traipsing around the apartment, eating bacon drinking coffee, relaxing after a hard nights work.

"I have finals" he said. Kissing her on the cheek. He went into his room and changed.

Its funny. When you think about it, Love is fleeting, its a thing that you think might have arrived at last, only to find it a vague mirrage. She didn't want a lifetime of mirrages. She wanted love, nothing to heavy or comitted but love. Love in its finest hour. Paul.

Paul Paul Paul. She sat watching CNN, now with a pair of underwear and t shirt on. She mused over her findings. Paul was surrealisticlly perfect. He was a great lover and wonderful person and young. But it could never work. She didn't know why but suddenly- she did. As soon as he arrived, back from school he threw his bag on the couch and said:

"I'm sorry, call me an idiot but wait... what's your name again?"

xX... offended? i'm sorry... REVIEWW ...xX


End file.
